My Dirty Little One-Shot
by SolasVioletta
Summary: Inspired by Halloween- Katniss and Peeta attend a party and embrace the spirit of the pagan holiday in a smutty way. May or may not foretell the future in my ongoing story, Tainted Love. This story may be read without having read Tainted Love.


_**Happy Halloween to all!**_

_This is just a fun little one-shot that may or may not foretell the future in my WIP, Tainted Love. _

_Rated M for sexual content and set in the TL Universe 4 years on. It is not necessary to read **Tainted Love** first, though I'd be so happy if you did!_

_Many, many thanks to dear ct522 for acting as my coach and muse when I got stuck, and to Wakebytheriver for pre-reading and finding my goofs. I hurl virtual treats at you both!_

* * *

**My Dirty Little One-Shot**

Leather pants really did chafe one's ass. Brad Pitt wore leather pants with swagger. I, Peeta Mellark did _not_. At least I'm pretty sure I didn't. I had to shorten my stride into curt, almost mincing steps that would do Effie Trinket proud as I approached Finn and Annie's house. I stood before their front door to take a breath. Blaring Marilyn Manson and flickering strobe lights combined with the hum of a large group of people were tell-tale signs that I was at the right place for the "Halloween Party of the Century"- Finn's term not mine. There was a makeshift sign on the front door saying; _"Zombies **will** do you for your brain."_

Well, that just screamed Finn. Where was the irreverent undead bastard anyway? Sure bet he was dressed as a zombie. Deciding against ringing the bell or knocking, I just pushed the door open where I was immediately accosted by a staggering vampire that either had to be a drunk Haymitch or an actual vampire that had just had a garlic cocktail.

"Haymitch," I clapped him on the shoulder, "Take a bath, man. You reek"

"Odair is running around with a water pistol full of garlic laced vodka," Haymitch spit disgustedly, "F-ing waste of good liquor, that is. Good to see you, boy. Nice costume. Who're you supposed to be? The homosexual version of yourself?"

"Haymitch will you evolve? And don't let Jo hear you say that," I replied in irritation, "Or she'll finish what Finn started."

Haymitch scoffed, "Didn't I ever tell you? I'm on Elton John's Christmas card list. We go way back. I'm as evolved as they come, but I call 'em how I see 'em." He made an all-encompassing gesture at me with my tousled hair, tight black t-shirt and even tighter leather pants.

"I'm supposed to be Jim Morrison. You know, of The Doors."

"No offense, kid, but I don't see it," Haymitch staggered off into the crowd.

I ran into my hostess next, "Hey, Annie," I leaned down to give a very pregnant Annie Cresta-Odair a hug and kiss, "Great costume, but remind me not to stand on your right side tonight."

Annie was wearing a black t-shirt like myself, except her's had a big white arrow across the chest pointing to the right with the words "**He did it!**" beneath it.

"It's much funnier when Finn stands there," Annie glowed, and gestured toward a squirt gun-wielding Finn who was currently weaving among the throngs of party-goers in hot pursuit of Haymitch, "But he's embracing his inner child at the moment. At least he'll have someone to play with when this one comes out." She rubbed her belly lovingly.

"Truer words have never been spoken," I agreed, "I know he's counting the weeks.".

"Thanks for loaning me Katniss for party preparations, Peeta," Annie gave an exhausted sigh, " I don't have the energy to keep up with Finn and his party plans. At least it kept him busy after he finished the nursery of the century, as he's calling it."

"No problem. I've noticed that's a thing with him lately," I scanned the sizable crowd, nodding at several friends I glimpsed, "Any idea where Kat might be?"

"Last I saw, she and Jo were helping Thresh make Appletinis in the kitchen," Annie gestured toward the back of the sprawling Malibu mansion Finn insisted on buying once he and Annie found out they were expecting.

Walking into the cheerful French-style kitchen, I was compelled to gulp in lungfuls of air when my eyes fell on my very own gray-eyed goddess standing next to her she-devil of a friend. Katniss was laughing at something Jo had said, and she hadn't seen me yet. I took the opportunity to creep up behind her to clasp my hands at her waist and press a warm kiss to her soft skin, bare at the curve of her shoulder where her filmy tunic fell away.

"My goddess," I rasped.

Katniss angled her neck to look back at me under her sooty lashes, "Mr. Morrison."

"Call me Jim," I leaned into her ear to whisper huskily, "That Diana the Huntress costume was a stroke of genius Kat. You know Jim Morrison strongly identified himself with Dionysus, the Greek god of ecstasy. Do you suppose a Roman goddess and a Greek god would make a good couple?"

Katniss turned to face me, wrapping her arms around my neck, "I know _this_ goddess thinks so. I've missed you. How'd it go at the studio?"

I made a face, "Good, I guess. I don't like it, but overdubbing does add a lot of depth to the third track."

Katniss molded herself to me for a long hello kiss, the diaphanous fabric of her gown allowing me to enjoy every graceful curve of her body against mine. _Why oh why, had I chosen to wear tight leather pants? Ouch._

"Will you two get a fucking room already?" Johanna Mason grumbled, "Thresh has gone to all the trouble to make these drinks, so the least I can do is keep them down, but if you two are all over each other- that's not happening. Blech."

Katniss stepped back from me and took my hand, "Come with me." She had a mischievous glint in her eyes that had my senses tingling.

"Jo, if Annie needs me, tell her I'll be back in an hour," Kat called blithely over her shoulder.

"You sure loverboy will last that long?" Jo shot back, cackling evilly.

Grinning, I nodded emphatically at Jo as Katniss tugged me by my hand and pulled me down a shadowy hallway. We stopped before a set of french doors leading to the back terrace of the house. The absolute best feature of Finn and Annie's house was it's awesome beach view as it stood on a high bluff over the Pacific Ocean. Katniss threw open the doors letting in the smell of sea air and the distant sound of the surf hitting the beach below.

The night was cool, a none-too-gentle wind played with the loose tendrils of Katniss' dark hair and whipped the fabric of her gauzy tunic against her, outlining her puckered nipples clearly in the light of a cat-eye yellow moon. Katniss strolled over and leaned on the waist-high stone wall of the patio, looking out over the shadowy ocean before turning to face me where I stood utterly spellbound.

Through the open doorway behind us, strains of music from the party wove through the night air:

_Raven hair and ruby lips _

_Sparks fly from her fingertips _

_Echoed voices in the night _

_She's a restless spirit on an endless flight _

_Wooo hooo witchy woman, see how _

_High she flies _

_Woo hoo witchy woman she got _

_The moon in her eye_

_She held me spellbound in the night _

_dancing shadows and firelight...*_

I swallowed hard, "Will you be warm enough? Chilly out here. You look… um… cold."

"Come warm me," was her husky response.

I moved to do her bidding, wrapping my arms about her, my hands resting at the base of her spine. My fingers splayed over the delicate slope of her backside of their own accord.

"This is some dress, Kat," I murmured, moving so my lips were close enough for my breath to fan over hers, "It's almost like you're not wearing anything at all."

Her musical laugh caught on the wind and swirled around me, "It's Annie's. She gave it to me since she can't wear it at the moment."

"Remind me to…" I raised one of my hands and brushed the narrow strip of fabric down off her shoulder so it fell to her upper arm. I leaned and planted a hungry kiss on the her soft skin I had laid bare "... _thank_ Annie."

She lifted her hands to tangle her fingers in my hair, as she gasped softly, "Peeta. I want you."

To look in her eyes, I raised my head, still clasped in her hands, "Then take me."

With a little hop, Katniss sat on the stone wall behind her and parted her knees, legs dangling. I stepped forward to settle myself between them, again cursing my tight leather pants which allowed very little room for a rapidly growing part of my anatomy.

Katniss wrapped her arms around me, as she had in her greeting earlier, drawing me close to her feminine heat. My hands found her hips, and I gently tugged her forward, so her core was pressed against the bulge under the leather of my pants. Lowering my head I traced her jaw with my lips until I arrived at her ear, "See? I want you, too."

"Peeta, you should know… I'm not wearing any underwear. You could see the lines under the dress, so I left them off…" she trailed off and brushed her lips along my neck.

My cock throbbed at this revelation. "Help me with these damn leather pants then, will you?" I begged.

Her deft fingers were at my fly before I finished my request. A chuckle burbled from her throat as she peeled the snug leather down over my hips. "It's like peeling a banana."

I laughed in response and said, "Baby, you can peel my banana anytime."

I moved to press my now much less restrained boxer-clad length against her. Knowing that two thin layers of cotton were all that separated us from each other had me leaning in and pressing an open mouth kiss on hers. The wind wove an errant strand of her hair around the back of my neck. Trailing my hands up over her sides, my palms bracketed the sides of the breasts, my thumbs arched out to tease her taut nipples through her bodice.

"Katniss," a groaned against her lips, "You feel so good."

The hem of her dress had ridden up her thighs, and she reached down to impatiently tug it higher so her sex was bare to me. With one hand she pushed the elastic waist of my boxers down over my hips, and my cock sprang out at the ready and actually tapped her damp entrance. We groaned in unison this time.

I moved my hand down, down, down until my fingers played among her folds. I gently pressed my middle finger into her, while my thumb toyed with the sensitive nub of her clit. A little whine escaped her as I hit just the right spots inside _and_ out. Her hips rocked against me, and she threw her head back, so the column of her throat was exposed to me. I couldn't resist whispering little kisses down the sensitive skin there, savoring the taste of her as I nibbled and kissed my way down to the base of her throat.

"I need you. _Now_. Ready?" I asked between panting breaths against her neck.

"Yes," she keened, wrapping her hand around my length, guiding me toward her center, brushing my tip over her wet opening. Pushing forward slowly, I felt her clench around me, drawing me in.

With an open-mouth gasp, she rotated her hips to complete our joining while wrapping her legs around my hips, so I was embedded deeply. For a moment it was beyond me to do anything but feel the tight embrace of her internal muscles. She held me in her delicious grasp, and I silently wished I could stay like this forever. Eventually, my desire took over as I reared back, withdrawing almost completely before thrusting forward once more. I fought to keep my pace slow and lingering but failed. I didn't want this to end, but I felt the tight coil of arousal tightening low in my belly as everything in me screamed for me to rush ahead to my release.

I was at the point of desperation when Katniss lifted her legs a little higher on my hips, and captured my mouth in a deep kiss, the thrusts of her tongue in time with my hips. Finally, she drew back just a little, and I felt little gasping whimpers against my lips as she came apart around me. _Oh_… rapture flooded me at the sounds of her soaring release. With a deep hissing intake of breath, I quickened my thrusts, teetering on the brink of my own orgasm. _So close._

Katniss abruptly sat upright from her half-reclining position on the stone wall and grabbed my ass in both her hands, tugging me fiercely into her. An otherworldly force rushed through me with such intensity that I was awash in her fire. I plunged deeply, needing to possess her as she consumed me. I managed to fix my gaze on hers. Her eyes gleamed silver in the moonlight as she drew my heaving body into hers. It was my turn to pant against her as she watched me fall apart.

Gradually, the sounds of the party and the ebb and flow of the ocean encroached on our intimacy. A shiver from Katniss brought awareness of how cold it was. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and drew her into my warmth. She had given me her fire.

"I don't want to go in, but…" she began.

"You're literally freezing your ass off," I supplied, "We really should…"

"Yeah. Before they come looking for us," she finished.

"We're damn lucky no one caught us," I said as I stepped back, pulling up those fucking leather pants from hell, already feeling colder at the loss of contact with her.

"Do you think either of us would have noticed if someone had?" Katniss eyed me quizzically.

"Probably not," I reached out and brushed the hem of her gown over her legs once more before offering my hands to her, so she could hop down, "But somehow I don't really care. Do you?"

"No. I don't." She stated emphatically, her eyes glowing at me in the dim light. I reached out to lay my palms on either side of her jaw, drawing her in for a final meltingly slow kiss.

"Peeta?" Katniss paused on our slow amble back into the house.

"Yes?"

"I meant to tell you. You look hot in those pants. You should wear them more often."

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed my witchy little one shot. A review would be my treat for the night! Thanks for reading!_

_*The song lyrics above are from "Witchy Woman" by the Eagles._


End file.
